Finally
by CraftyAbsol
Summary: Ash is back in Pallet for his birthday! The gang has planned a surprise birthday party, but one element is missing. Misty.
1. Back in Pallet

**A/N: Hello! I've finally found time to post my first fanfiction! This is set right after Diamond and Pearl, and I hope you enjoy it!**

Ash Ketchum stood on top of a hill overlooking Pallet Town. He had just arrived back in Kanto from Sinnoh. He took a deep breath, smelling the fresh Pallet air, and smiled.

"I'm back, Pallet Town!" He yelled, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped, sitting on Ash's shoulder. He was elated to be back home. He was also excited to eat some of Delia's food. Just thinking about the spread that would be on the table once they arrived at home made him want to drool.

Ash laughed. _I hope Mom didn't miss me too much,_ he thought fondly. _I missed her a lot myself. It's going to be great to see her._

"Pikachu," Ash smiled mischievously. "Race you to Professor Oak's lab!"

Pikachu sprang off of Ash's shoulder and took off running.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash yelled after him. "I never said 'go'!"

Pikachu kept on running. Ash tore after him, but Pikachu was already too far away from him to catch up.

"Brock, when did you say Ash was coming?" May yelled at Brock, tying streamers around the Ketchum's living room.

"He'll be here at around one!" Brock said cheerfully, checking his Pokégear as he was stirring the pasta sauce. "So we have around an hour left until he comes."

Ash was coming back home right on his birthday, Delia had told Ash's friends. So all the friends Ash had travelled with so far on his journey had come to Pallet Town to throw Ash a surprise thirteenth birthday party. Delia had thanked them all profusely, and had baked an extravagant cake for his party. That was all she had to do, said Dawn. There was no need to worry.

But that wasn't true for Dawn herself. Dawn was making Poffins for all the Pokémon. That wasn't turning out so well. She was having difficulty making Poffins with the different Kantonian berries that grew in Delia's garden.

"Ugh!" Dawn grumbled frustratedly. "Why is it so difficult to make Poffins with Oran berries?" The batter was all over the countertops and herself, turning her hands a purplish-blue. Every single batch of Poffins that Dawn tried to make was burning.

Brock had finished cooking the pasta, and was lifting Max in the air to help put up a banner that said "Happy Thirteenth Birthday, Ash!" May was taping the other side.

"Brock!" Dawn yelled. "Can you help me with these Poffins?"

"Wait just a sec, Dawn!" Brock answered, grunting as he set Max back on the ground. "Max, you've gotten much heavier since I last saw you!" Brock said, patting Max on the back.

"That's because I'm almost ten, and I'm going to get a Treeko from Professor Birch, and be a Pokémon Master!" Max said proudly. Max could have continued talking, but Brock decided to go help Dawn before she dumped the Poffin batter on his head. Dawn was usually very sweet, but you did not want to mess with her when she was angry.

Brock walked back into the kitchen, and he could see where the problem was immediately. "Dawn, when you're making Poffins with Oran berries, you have to pour the batter in fast," Brock explained. "Like this." He poured the batter into the Poffin case. "See? They're not burning anymore. I take it that that's what's been happening?"

"Yeah," Dawn replied, looking at the ground. Dawn couldn't believe that she hadn't figured that out. She felt like crying. _All of my experience making Poffins, and I can't make a batch using a new type of berry?_ Dawn thought dejectedly.

Brock could see that Dawn was disappointed in herself. "Come on, Dawn," Brock said, putting a hand on the bluenette's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with learning something new."

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right!" Dawn smiled at Brock. She already felt a bit better. Soon Dawn would be right back to her normal perky self.

All of the Ketchum's first floor was covered in streamers and balloons. The dining room table was filled with all of Ash's favorite food. Presents were on the coffee room table in the living room. Delia was upstairs doing some paperwork for the inn. Brock, May, Max, and Dawn were sitting on the couch waiting for two people to arrive. Obviously, one was Ash. And the other was Misty.

"Where is she?" May asked Dawn worriedly. "She's Ash's best friend!"

"I don't even have her number because I've never met her!" Dawn replied. "Ask Brock."

"Brock, when is Misty supposed to be here?"

"I don't know, but she probably ran into some problem at the gym. She has some sisters with mixed-up priorities."

"But she will be here, right, Brock?"

"Yes, she wouldn't miss it for the world."

The group waited. And waited. And waited some more. It was almost an hour later than Ash said that he would arrive.

"I hope we give him a good scare when he walks in the door," May muttered to herself. "He deserves it."

When Ash reached Professor Oak's lab, Pikachu was at the door, sticking his tongue out at Ash.

"You look like an idiot, Pikachu," Ash muttered to himself.

Pikachu smirked at him. "Ka-chu."

Ash rang the doorbell. He could hear the footsteps of someone walking down the stairs. The door opened, and he was surprised to see his old rival, Gary Oak.

"Gary?" Ash stared at him.

"Yes, Ashy-boy, it's me, the amazing Gary Oak." Ash half expected his annoying cheerleaders to pop up behind him, and the old surge of anger came up. "Just kidding. You know I'm joking with you."

Ash was relieved. "Phew," he said. "I was hoping that you weren't acting like a jerk again."

"Anyway, you're here to see your Pokémon, am I right?" Gary said, opening up the door to him. "Bulbasaur has been missing you."

Ash smiled to think of Bulbasaur. They had been through so much together. He would have to take his mom back here to visit all of his Pokémon. "Yeah, that's exactly right," Ash replied.

"Do you need a protection suit for your Tauros?" Gary asked him playfully.

"No, I think I'm good," Ash laughed. His Tauros loved him so much that it would _literally_ hurt when he visited them. But Pikachu would hold them back. Right?

"Then I think you know your way back there," Gary said. "I'd love to chat more, but I have important research things to do."

Ash rolled his eyes at Gary. Some things never change.

Ash walked into the field, and was promptly stampeded by his Tauros. Pikachu's face turned to shock, but then to laughter, as he knew Ash would be okay at the end. When Ash finally peeled himself off the ground, Pikachu was still laughing. Ash gave him a hard glare.

Pikachu and Ash went off and visited their old friends. Bulbasaur was pleasantly surprised to see Ash, and Pikachu played with Squirtle and Bayleef. Then Ash decided that it was time to introduce his new friends to the rest of the Pokémon.

"Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Gliscor, come on out!" He called as he threw five of the Pokéballs off of his belt into the air. An assortment of noises followed as Ash and Pikachu introduced his Sinnoh team to his other Pokémon.

Ash checked his Pokégear. _Oh, frick._ He thought frantically. _It's almost two, and I said that I'd be home at one!_

"Pikachu and I have to go now, guys," Ash said hurriedly. "You guys stay here and get to know each other."

Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and they ran all the way over to Ash's house. Ash was scared about what could happen. Did he worry his mom? Probably yes, but he did that all the time by almost dying (and actually dying). Or would his mom be mad at him? Whatever the consequences, he had to face the music at some point, so why not now?

So Ash rang the doorbell. Footsteps that he recognized as his mom's came padding down the stairs, and the door opened.

 **A/N: Was that good for my first chapter of my first fanfiction? I hope so! Please review and constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks!**


	2. Distant

**A/N: I have finally posted the second chapter of this fanfiction! Yay!**

 **To Northstar Pokeshipper- As you have probably figured out, yes, this is Pokeshipping.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash's mom opened the door, and immediately started chewing him out.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, where have you been?!" Delia yelled, crossing her arms. "You could have been dead for all I know! And you didn't call!"

Ash took a step back. "Chill out, Mom, I was only at Professor Oak's."

"Ash, you should have come straight home," Delia scolded. "You worried me sick!"

Ash felt really guilty now. _How do I balance family, friends, and Pokémon?_

"Anyway, Ash, I made a big lunch to celebrate you being back home," Delia smiled, petting Pikachu, who had been snickering quietly through the scolding. "And Pikachu, how have you been? Does Ash change his underwear every day?"

"Pi-pikachu," Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. He knew that Pikachu was just trying to land him in more trouble.

* * *

May could barely contain her laughter as Ash was reprimanded for being late by his mother. Even though the two were almost the exact same height, Ash shrunk in the face of his mother. She could hear Delia leading Ash into the dining room, where his friends were crouched behind the table.

Ash walked into the dining room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, causing Ash to jump and Pikachu to fry Ash. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASH!"

Ash was still face down on the floor, and Pikachu was smiling like nothing at all had happened. "You've been acting up today, Pikachu," Ash said, standing up.

"That's an exaggeration," May said.

"Oh, you better believe it," Ash said, glaring at Pikachu. "He's been bad. No cake for you, Pikachu!"

Pikachu gave him puppy-dog eyes, but Ash wouldn't stand for it. "Maybe you can have some ketchup."

That brightened Pikachu right back up. He jumped into Ash's arms and Ash scratched between his ears. "Pikaaaaa." He purred happily.

"How about we eat lunch now?" Brock said. "The food's getting cold. Well, I'm pretty sure it is cold, because someone decided to show up late, and that happens to be the person who the party is for."

"Brock," Dawn said. "At least Ash is here. Sometimes just getting him to show up to non-Pokémon related events is impossible."

Everyone took a seat at the dining table. Ash sat at the head of the eight person table, with Brock sitting adjacent to him. Opposing Brock, there was an empty seat, which May sat next to, and Max sat next to May. Dawn sat in front of May.

Ash piled the spaghetti on his plate, and handed a Poffin to Pikachu, who devoured the whole thing, and reached for seconds.

"I think Pikachu likes the Poffins we made," Dawn said, smiling at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!"

Across from Dawn, May was also eating like an animal, shoveling spaghetti in her mouth.

"May, stop eating like a pig, or you'll choke," Max said, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like the older sibling."

"Mphkay," May said, spaghetti hanging out of her mouth. Max slapped her on the back, and chewed-up spaghetti flew into Dawn's hair.

"What the heck, Max!" Dawn screeched. "My hair!"

"Sorry," Max said, shrugging his shoulders. "May needs to learn a lesson about not shoveling food into her mouth."

"Piplup," Dawn said, pulling a Pokéball out of her belt. "Bubblebeam my hair!"

Piplup popped out of his Pokéball, uttering a short "Pip!" and then used Bubblebeam on Dawn's hair. Dawn's hair looked clean and shiny once again. "Thanks, Piplup! Here, have a Poffin." She said, handing him a Poffin.

"Wow, Dawn," May said. "I wish my Pokémon could do that."

All this time, Ash had been thinking as he stuffed spaghetti into his belly. Something feels strange. Like… Something's missing.

Ash was usually never quiet, and Brock noticed this. "Ash, is something wrong? You seem distant."

"No…" Ash said quietly. "I've just been wondering why nobody's sitting in the other chair near me." _Which is only a little bit true, Ash though._

* * *

Everyone had eaten a good amount of spaghetti, and Ash had taken some watermelon out of the fridge so there was something healthy in the meal.

"Brock," May hissed, "It's almost time for cake! Where's Misty?"

"May, I can't control when Misty comes," Brock sighed. "We can only hope that she comes soon."

"It's just that Ash and Misty are best friends," May said, while looking at Ash. "And I think Ash is distant because Misty's not here, whether he knows it or not."

 _And I think that Ash and Misty are going to be more than friends,_ Brock thought. _Whether they know it or not._

Ding-dong, the bell rang. Ash jumped out of his seat and opened the door.

"Misty!" He yelled happily.

Ash enveloped Misty in a hug. Misty's eyes widened in surprise, but then she put her arms around him too.

"Hi Ash," she smiled at him. "I missed you."

* * *

 **A/N: Ughhh…**

 **I feel like all the characters are OOC, especially Max and Dawn…**

 **I know this chapter is shorter. Also, this author would appreciate reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Misty Finally Arrives

**A/N: I finally have finished** _ **this**_ **chapter! Don't worry, I'm not dead (as if you care, I'm just some Dobby to you), life happened. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Misty was incredibly annoyed at her sisters. They had made her late to her crush's birthday party. And for people who were so interested in love, it was inexcusable!

Misty's sisters had each battled a trainer who had come in three times, and losing to all of them, which was saying something about his level. But the trainer was determined to win, so when he came back a fourth time, Daisy, Lily, and Violet had made themselves scarce (they had probably gone shopping), and left Misty to deal with him. To make matters worse, he had insisted on a full six-on-six battle. So even with his poor level, the battle had taken 45 minutes because the gym Pokémon were tired from earlier battles. Misty had given them a good rest, and some food. They really had deserved it. Now that she thought about it though, it would have been better if she had asked for a two-on-two instead of a six-on-six. Or she could have even declined his challenge!

 _How big of a doofus are you, Misty?_ Misty berated herself. _Come on!_

Misty had rushed to the bus stop to take the bus to Pallet. But just her luck, the bus had left five minutes beforehand, and the next bus was arriving in thirty minutes. So she was seriously late, and she didn't get to surprise Ash by scaring his pants off. Yay.

All of that escaped her mind when Ash hugged her, though. Ash _never_ hugged her. So she was a bit surprised when he did. After she got over her shock, though, she returned his hug, and she couldn't help feeling that Ash _might_ just like her back.

 _Oh, Misty, stop fooling yourself,_ Misty thought. _Ash is too dense to feel anything for you._

"Misty, dear, how are you?" Ash's mom said, walking over to her and setting the small, square package in her hand onto the coffee table in the living room with all of the other presents.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm doing well, and how are you doing?"

"Misty, honey, how many times have I told you to call me Delia?" Delia playfully chided. "I'm doing just as well as anyone could with a son like Ash." She said, ruffling Ash's hair.

"Mom!" Ash whined as Misty and Delia chuckled.

Delia was like a mother to Misty. She helped her with feminine things and checked in on her when she knew her sisters were away. She was only thirteen after all, and couldn't run the whole gym all by herself. Well, maybe she could, but Delia would never let it happen. Delia knew Misty's sisters loved their little sister, but they were kids themselves, and had their own things to do to support the gym.

"Please come into the dining room, I'm sure your friends have saved you some lunch," Delia said.

 _Not including Ash,_ Misty thought. _I'm pretty sure he could eat a Donphan any ol' time._

"Yeah, Misty, I know what you're thinking," Ash said. "I didn't eat all the food!"

 _Ha, ha, ha._

* * *

 _E_

Ash was excited. Misty was here, it was his birthday, and the strange feeling that something was missing was gone.

 _Was it Misty?_ He thought. _I know I missed her a lot, but I seem have been missing her a_ lot _today._

Ash took another look at Misty, and a weird feeling popped up in his stomach.

 _Yep,_ Ash though. _Definitely Misty._

Misty took some spaghetti and all the rest of the watermelon on her plate (Ash knew it was her favorite fruit) and gobbled it up quickly.

 _What is it with people and stuffing food in their mouths today?_ Ash thought. _I know it's usually me, but_ Misty _, who usually hits me with her mallet for this, is eating like a pig._

Misty was eating fast because she wanted Ash to blow out the candles on his birthday cake, eat the cake, and then, open presents. She knew that she had brought the most special gift to Ash, no matter what, and she wanted Ash to see it.

"Hey, Brock," Misty said between mouthfuls. "May, Max, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Misty was very close to Brock. They were both gym leaders, and shared tips and tricks over the phone while Brock was traveling. Misty _was_ a little jealous of Brock traveling with Ash, though, but she hid it very well.

"Ash, I'm lighting the candles," Delia said, walking into the room. The cake was a two-layer vanilla cake with white buttercream frosting and strawberries around the edge.

"Happy birthday to you!" they all sang loudly. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ash, happy birthday to you!"

Ash had to think of the perfect wish to make. His mind immediately thought of Misty.

 _Misty… I really love her, don't I?_ He thought dreamily. _Wait a sec… Did I just think that I love Misty? She'd never love me back!_

"Ashhh," Misty whined. "Blow the candles out!"

 _And this is why. Well, I guess that I wish that Misty would love me just like I love her._

 _Whooosh._

Ash cut the cake and served generous slices to everyone. Misty caught up with May.

"How's your boyfriend Drew doing?" Misty asked playfully.

"Misty, he's not my boyfriend, he's a jerk!" May gasped, blushing.

"Well, it seems you think otherwise," Misty laughed. "Why else would you be blushing? Our faces tell our secrets, May."

"Fine," May harrumphed. "Have you gotten together with Ash yet?" She smirked.

Misty shoveled cake into her mouth so she didn't have to answer. She knew that May had seen how close she and Ash were.

"Come on," May pestered. "You have to tell me, you don't think I'm blind, do you?"

"No," Misty said, turning away from May. "Why would I? Even if I did like him, he's too dense to notice."

May knew that Misty was in denial. She had seen how close Misty and Ash were, and how much they cared for each other. It was hidden behind the pretense of arguing constantly, but they loved each other. She just knew it.

"Dawn," May whispered to Dawn, tapping her shoulder persistently. "I need to talk to you. In _private._ "

"Why?" Asked Dawn suspiciously. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you once you come with me. Come ooooon!" May said while dragging Dawn into the bathroom.

"Okay, May," Dawn said, crossing her arms. "What is it that's so secret that you can't tell me at the table?"

"I just know that Ash and Misty are meant to be," May smiled. "And we've got to get them together!"

"Um, May," Dawn said skeptically. "I think it's best to wait and let things play out. Who knows what could happen if we meddle!"

" _Nobody_ has meddled for the last three years," May said. "And _nothing_ at _all_ has happened between them. So we have to _try."_

"Fine," Dawn said. "I'll help. But just remember that if anything at all goes wrong, it's _your_ fault because _you_ had the idea."

"Yay!" May exclaimed, starting to dance. "Let's get this operation started!"

* * *

When they walked out of the bathroom, the cake was all finished.

"Aww," Dawn pouted. "I wanted some more cake! It was so yummy!"

"Seeing Ash and Misty together will make you happier than cake," May whispered into Dawn's ear. "Let's see when we can start the plan."

Everyone walked into the living room where Ash set down on the loveseat, with Misty sitting next to him. Delia rushed upstairs to grab her camera to "create more memories for when Ash grows up." Ash grumbled at this.

 _Ding dong!_

"Who's here now?" Ash exclaimed. "Please don't tell me it's Team Rocket or something!"

"Ash," Misty said, rolling her eyes. "If it was Team Rocket, they would have busted through the roof or something, you bonehead!"

Ash opened his mouth to insult Misty. "Misty's right, honey," Walking down the stairs, Delia interjected before a fight could break out. "I really don't think it's Team Rocket." She said, walking towards the door.

"Hello Gary, Tracey, how nice of you to come!" Delia's voice said from down the hall. "And you brought presents! You didn't need to do that, Ash will be so happy to see you two!"

 _Tracey?_ Ash thought excitedly. _And Gary?_

"Hey again, Ash," Gary smirked. "I betcha didn't know that I'd be here, did you?"

"Hi, Ash!" Tracey smiled. "Happy birthday! Hey, Misty, hey Brock!"

"Hi, Tracey!" Misty and Brock said excitedly.

"Thanks, guys!" Ash smiled back. "And Gary, I'm ignoring that face you're making."

Tracey and Gary dropped their presents on the table. "Let's get started!" Ash smiled excitedly, as anyone would when getting presents.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoop! I really have no clue what to say! I hope you enjoyed, and I would love some reviews! Thanks to everyone who has read my debut story so far!**


	4. Temper Trouble

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter! There are a couple of things I would like to cover before we get started…**

 **I do enjoy hearing your suggestions about what should happen in this story. But, you will not see them in this story because I already have an outline to follow. The ideas _are_ helpful for future stories though, but just remember that you won't see your idea here.**

 **I'm so, super sorry about my long absence! District policies and a lack of time has driven me to the point where I can no longer write so much. I now have been filled with respect for those amazing authors who have the tenacity to finish a story! I hope you forgive me!**

 **Without further ado, the next chapter of Finally!**

* * *

Ash ripped open his first present, which Gary had gotten him.

"Woah, Gary," Ash said, a huge smile on his face. "What Pokéballs are these?"

"The blue and yellow one is a Quick Ball, and the black, white, and red one is a Timer Ball," Gary said. "How did you not know that?"

"I don't spend all my time at the Poké Mart," Ash said, bristling with annoyance. "I _actually_ train Pokémon!"

"That's a load of crap," Gary said. "Everyone knows that you can't train a Pokémon right to save your life!"

Ash started spewing a few profanities, so Brock put his hand over Ash's mouth and reprimanded them.

"Come on guys," Brock groaned. "We don't have all day! Act like you're at least five."

"Fine," Ash harrumphed. "If _he_ acts nice to me, I'll be nice to him."

"Ash, I didn't mean that you should literally act like a five-year-old." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, Brock," Ash replied. "Now I'm going to open May's present."

Ash opened the presents his friends gave him. They were all unique in their own way, and Ash realized how lucky he was to have friends like them. May had given him a packet of mug Poffin, and an adorable mug with a Pikachu on it. Dawn had given him a soft and fluffy blue blanket that she had made herself. Tracey had painted a watercolor picture of him and Pikachu. Brock had decided to give him a gag gift. Enveloped in red gift wrap was an guidebook of Kanto.

"It's just so you don't get lost," Brock had said. "We _do_ want you to come back home, right everyone?"

Misty had burst out laughing at this particular sentiment, and Gary snickered very loudly.

The last gift Ash picked up was from Misty. It was a small, thin, package wrapped in green wrapping paper, and Ash's first thought was that it was a book. As he unwrapped it, he realized what it really was.

"Misty," he gasped, staring at the photo frame in his hands. "How did you get this? It's been so long!"

"Well, I did have some trouble," Misty admitted. "I couldn't figure out a good birthday present for you, so I went rummaging through my room angrily. I found my photo album from our travels through Kanto, and this picture just stood out to me. All I had to do was get a photo frame. Do you like it?"

"Misty, I don't like it, I love it!" Ash exclaimed, running over to hug her.

Ash showed the picture to everybody. It was a picture of Ash and Misty dancing happily at Maiden's Peak, seemingly without a care in the world. Ash had a huge grin on his face, and Misty had one to match.

"See what I mean?" May whispered to Dawn. "Those two are adorable!"

* * *

Ash had ran over to Professor Oak's to grab his Pokémon. Now Misty and Ash were facing each other in a Pokémon battle, their jaws set with determination in the evening light. Brock was going to referee the match, but he wisely decided that Ash and Misty could referee themselves.

"One-on-one okay with you, Mist?" Ash asked.

"I'm cool with that!" Misty replied with a big smile.

"Okay then, I'll choose first. Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled, using his first and most trusted Pokémon.

"Well, Ash makes a smart choice for once," Gary whispered to Brock. "I'm going back inside, it's getting too cold for me."

"Where are May and Dawn?" Brock asked him.

"They're inside, doing whatever those two do," Gary said. "I wouldn't be surprised if May is eating the leftovers while Dawn futilely tries to stop her."

Gary stalked off inside, and Brock realized he had better have someone on speed dial just in case Misty and Ash tried to kill each other.

As Brock and Gary were talking, Misty was thinking. _Ash made a good choice for a battle against a water-type specialist like me,_ She thought. _But I need to get the upper hand with this choice. Should I pick Gyarados?_ Then she had a thought. It might be sneaky, but it definitely could win her the match. Reaching to her belt, she picked a Pokéball and threw it out onto the field. "Azumarill, let's go!"

Pikachu's eyes widened. He stood on the grass for a few seconds, thinking about what he should do. Then he promptly turned himself around and crossed his arms.

"Pika."

"Pikachu, what are you waiting for? Use Double Team!"

"Pika."

"Pikachuuuu, use Double Team! Or Azumarill will get you first!" Ash yelled furiously.

"Pika!" Pikachu explained. "Pika ka chu, Pikapi pika!"

"Argh, Pikachu, just get this over with!" Ash balled his fists, enraged at his Pokémon.

As all this happened, Misty tried to control her giggles, but she couldn't hold it in for long. It was just too funny! A peep escaped her mouth, and then she started snickering and pointing at Ash, who was reprimanding his Pokémon.

Ash stopped talking. Then he wheeled on Misty. "You knew very well that this would happen!"

Misty giggled. "But you have to forfeit because Pikachu won't battle. Which means that I win!"

"That's a cheap trick that you played there, Misty," Ash yelled across the yard.

"Well, it worked well."

Ash growled. Then he said condescendingly, in a manner that he would never have spoken to Misty in if he hadn't been blinded by anger, "Fine, you won. But do you know why you won? Because you were too scared to face me with a real Pokémon in fear of what I would do to it. You're still just a scrawny runt."

Those words were it for Misty. Ash had taken this battle too far. How dare he speak to her in such a crass manner! Before she knew what she was doing, Misty stomped across the yard towards Ash. She stopped in front of him, raised her right hand, and left Ash's right cheek with a flaming handprint. They both stood there motionless, staring at each other. Then Ash turned around with his hat over his eyes, and stalked inside, Brock following him in.

"Ash! Wait!" Misty called, but he ignored her. Brock turned around and made some hand motions that Misty was too disoriented to understand.

Misty stared at the ground. "Do you know what you've just done?" She said to herself softly. "You just ruined any chance you had with Ash. You and your uncontrollable temper."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh! What a cliche story I have written! I'm still a novice writer with no schedule, sadly. Again, I apologize to any fans I have (if any, and even if I did have any, I've probably lost them ;-;).**


End file.
